youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zergrinch/Help Me Ask Greg
My first batch of questions was basically disposed with a cavalier ASKED AND ANSWERED. Perhaps because while I searched for "reversed" and "spells" in the unanswered questions queue, I failed to search for "incantation". In my second batch , my third question is likely to be slapped with ASKED AND ANSWERED, because I failed to search sufficiently. I don't want that to happen again. So! Let me ask you fellows, the collective Young Justice fan community, if these questions are kosher before I post them! Note: I realize I am asking more than five questions, so I am bunching them into groups to post later. On Magic # Zatarra has on occasion cast a spell using a staff, while the only time Zatanna used a wand was when she casted her father's locator spell (strangely enough, one of the "wandless magic" spells of Zatara's). Are spells cast using wands and staves more powerful in the Young Justice world? # When Klarion scoffed Zatanna's attempts to levitate him as "baby magic", was he referring to backwards incantation (he mocked her with his own imitation), or just her overall magical weakness? # Dr. Fate could do magic without incantations. Why did he need a (reverse) incantation to rejoin the two split dimensions? # Reverse incantation, Latin incantations, German incantations, and spells cast without incantations. Are they simply different ways to interface with raw sorcery, or are they completely different tiers of magic? Performance Questions # Parasite could access Superboy and Miss Martian's powers simultaneously. Why was he unable to manifest Miss Martian's telepathy or flight? He must have been aware of what a full compliment of Martian powers was, when he claimed she tasted like Martian Manhunter. # What is true nature of the Shields provided by Lex Luthor? He claimed that they merely suppressed human DNA for an hour, but Superboy used them to recharge after being drained by Parasite. Even Superman was not able to recover that quickly. Furthermore, Parasite was able to drain these new set of powers too. Seeing as how being drained by Parasite does not equate to having human DNA dampen your powers, it suggests the shields are providing some sort of steroid drug effect - in contradiction to what Lex said. Already posted on Ask Greg. Thanks for your feedback! On Amazo I am assuming Amazo is done and over with as a plot point, so this would no longer elicit any "Spoiler Request, No Comment" responses. # Amazo's powers appear to be based on technology (when he replicated the Canary cry, there was a sonic cannon in his mouth. Given this, would he have been able to replicate powers that are hard to replicate with technology, such as the Green Lantern ring, Martian Manhunter's telepathy (he didn't mind-read Superboy's intentions when he was accessing Martian Manhunter), or Zatarra's incantations? # It was never shown on-screen, but does Amazo also have the attendant weaknesses when he is accessing a specific hero (say, Kryptonite to Superman or fire to Martian Manhunter)? # Given that Professor Ivo was revealed to be a Light agent, why didn't he build more Amazos to do all that work on Rimbor? Wouldn't it have been easier to do so, than to try to infest the League and the Team? # Is the Amazo exhibit with an intact head, seen in the Hall of Justice museum (Alienated) a replica? If so, why is he shown in a disassembled state? Category:Blog posts